


A Riddle of Maldon

by republic



Category: The Exeter Book, The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm’s Son - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Riddles, Riddles with at least one clean answer, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: One answer to this riddle is "finding the body of Beorhtnoth and bringing his body to Ely for burial"...My traditional Yuletide smutty drabble, I hope you like it :-)Thanks to my Betas - atreic, nomeancity, Shadowlover, and teithiwr.





	A Riddle of Maldon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Meeting in secret, Tídwald and Torhthelm fumble together in the dark,  
both of them hoping to find just the right body to hold.  
After much heaving, they wordlessly achieve the object of their desire.  
But suddenly, they are frightened to think they might not be alone —  
swords are drawn, thrust deep, and then they need wiping clean.  
After all that exertion, they fancy a drink together, but none can be found.  
As is traditional, Torhthelm just wants to sleep afterwards.  
You have heard the history of this night's events, so tell me true:  
What were Tídwald and Torhthelm doing together?

**Author's Note:**

> One answer to this riddle is "finding the body of Beorhtnoth and bringing his body to Ely for burial"...
> 
> My traditional Yuletide smutty drabble, I hope you like it :-)
> 
> Thanks to my Betas - atreic, nomeancity, Shadowlover, and teithiwr.


End file.
